


Playing Pretend

by AkaUsa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fight Sex, Smut, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Glimmer and Catra have to cooperate together to survive in Horde Prime's ship, they certainly know that. Doesn't mean they have to trust each other or act nice.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the dreamwidth community femslash_kink : Glimmer/Catra, fighting turns to sex

Glimmer and Catra had been escorted away from Horde Prime's quarters and into a small circular and empty room. The clone that led them there had called it a waiting room, in which they would spend the short time needed for their hosts to prepare proper "guest" chambers. To Glimmer, it was basically a cell, though perhaps a slightly better looking one than those she had seen at the Horde.

As soon as they were alone, Catra turned towards her with that annoyingly smug smile of hers.

"What's with the glare, Sparkles? I just saved your life, you could show a little gratitude at least."

Glimmer huffed at Catra's nerve. She had just revealed the worst secret of Etheria to a megalomaniac monster with the purpose of conquering every world he could get his hands on and she wanted Glimmer to be grateful. Grateful for letting him know that he had one of the keys to this humongous power right under his nose.

But just as Glimmer attempted to tell her what she could do with her gratitude, Catra jumped at her.

Considering their situation and the small enclosed place, she hadn't exactly expected her to start a fight and was a little too slow to react. Catra caught her hand by the wrist before she could try to shoot light at her, then pushed her against the wall in the next breath. Glimmer grit her teeth as she felt the hard metal hit her back.

"Yeah well, I may not have done it in the way you'd like but you'll agree it's better than being killed," Catra added in an angry hiss, before bringing her face closer and whispering in Glimmer's ear.

"Come on, we need to stick together if we want to survive in here."

Glimmer didn't like that any better. She kicked at Catra's legs to make her back away, before shooting sparks of light with her free hand. They were small and wispy, easily avoided by Catra, they crashed against the cell walls, leaving no trace of damage. Glimmer couldn't tell if something in the ship interfered with magic or if it was because she was much too far away from Etheria and her runestone that her powers were weakened.

"So what, you're asking me to trust you? Good luck with that."

She kept shooting, slightly to Catra's right, leading her to flee to the left. With the room being so small, it brought her closer again and Glimmer charged, in her own attempt to overpower her enemy. Claws buried in her skin as Catra stretched her arms, grabbing Glimmer by the shoulders so she could pull her into a stop. With a flash of light, Glimmer teleported them both, reappearing a few centimeters in the air, just enough to tip over Catra's center of gravity and fall above her. Long distance teleportation didn't work here but thankfully, it didn't seem to be the case for short travel.

Hands firmly pushing Catra down, Glimmer could feel her heart beating loudly inside her chest with the sudden adrenaline boost she got from fighting, but she was confident enough she could handle Catra in that position. With her head only a few millimeters away from the angry cat eyes, most of her face was hidden by her hair and she spoke as softly as she could.

"You think they have cameras in there?"

"Well I don't know! But I may as well try and convince you, why don't we check out if I can?"

Catra's shout was so loud, as she jerked her head up, that Glimmer instinctively backed away and it gave Catra the opportunity to send a knee in her stomach, then throw her off with all her strength.

Instead of trying to stop herself mid-movement, Glimmer rolled on the floor as she winced in pain, getting away from Catra and successfully avoiding her next attack. She heard a roar as claws hit the empty air and teleported on the other side of the room, just to be safe, once her mind was clear enough for that.

Tensing at the sound of the diseappearing magic, Catra twisted her flexible body to get back into the best possible fighting position as soon as she heard Glimmer reappear behind her. She didn't move but all her muscles were drawn tight while she waited for the next blow. Breathing heavily, her cat ears were tilted in defiance and her eyes had a cold, calculative glow but anger never seemed to completly fade from them.

"Too much trouble, sorry. I don't want to waste any energy on you," Glimmer answered, her own breath a bit rough as she also kept to her position.

Sure, she could have shooted blasts of light around Catra, hitting the walls to destroy potentially hidden cameras, but that would have been a lot of magic spent for unlikely results and a huge risk of exhausting herself, given the current state of her powers. Shadow Weaver had started to teach her a spell for revealing hidden magical objects but she hadn't practiced with it much yet and doubted anyway that surveillance devices on this spaceship would be magical in nature.

Their two-part conversation was a bit complicated to keep going. Like always, one could count on Catra to make things difficult and while Glimmer wanted nothing more than to fight back against Horde Prime and realized the need to do so with an ally and in perfect secrecy, going along with Catra's plans left a really bad taste in her mouth.

"I don't mind beating you up though, if that's what you want", she added with a bit of a smile before gathering her forces to launch a big, blinding spark of light..

Catra instinctively drew her arms in front of herself as protection and Glimmer beamed up behind her again, whacking at the exposed ankles then grabbing one arm to twist and pull it behind her back as she made her fall once more. Little resistance was felt, maybe because that was what Catra wanted indeed. As her face hit the ground, she turned to look at Glimmer leaning over her and hissed more than she whispered at her.

"We're not going to achieve anything if we can't be sure we're able to talk alone."

Glimmer groaned, feeling she was being underestimated, like she hadn't realized that fact already from the beginning. She bent a bit more to get closer and heard a small whimper as she pulled harder on Catra's arm. It was a rather satisfying sound.

"Except even if they have nothing here, they could very well put some spying device in the room they're making for us. And our guests probably won't appreciate us destroying it to be sure they're not listening in to our scheming. Not that I want to do that with _you_."

They stayed like that for a few seconds, unmoving and silent. It seemed Catra had lost her tongue and was out of ideas. Glimmer wondered if their immobility would have looked suspicious, from the point of view of someone spying on them. She could have said something out loud or hit Catra a bit to make it look like she was enjoying her victory, but already having the upper hand and unsure of where she wanted to take this next, she hesitated.

Something slithered around her leg, making her shudder and her grip loosened enough for Catra to spin out of her grasp. Pulling Glimmer's leg with her tail, she made her fall on her back to climb on top of her, turning around their situation once more to her great dismay. Instead of hitting her though, she only coiled herself against her body, tail fondling Glimmer's thigh. Catra's mouth went to her ear, closer than ever, to the point she could perfectly feel the hotness of her breath and the softness of her lips as they brushed her skin.

"Hey Sparkles, I've been thinking, isn't it more easy to talk in private like that? You're right that we can't keep fighting, that's too messy and inneficient. If we can cling together longer however..."

Glimmer's face warmed-up as she followed Catra's train of thought, dumbfounded that she'd be willing to fake this kind of intimacy. Even if she didn't seem to possess any sort of shame when it came to planning her evil deeds, she hadn't used that kind of angle before and it didn't appear to be in her style. Moreover Glimmer had thought her personal hatred of Catra had been very much reciprocated and couldn't have imagined her doing that. Yet there she was, cuddling outrageously against her, kissing her behind the ear. The fur of her cheek tickling her skin.

It was uncomfortable, in a way she couldn't quite explain. Glimmer wished they had still been fighting, she liked the familiar rush and tension of the battle better. Plus, the opportunity to punch Catra in the face was always a nice thing to think about. Having her so close and relaxed felt awkward, her hands were hot against her skin, leaving a prickling trail on Glimmer's body wherever they went. Which then echoed in gentle shivers at the back of her neck, along her spine or at the tip of her toes, like a slight dizziness. It wasn't a bad sensation exactly, disrupting at first but rather pleasant in a way, almost making her long for it when it disappeared, before coming back and surprising her again. Somehow, that made it all even more wrong.

"That's seriously your answer when I just told you I didn't want to cooperate? I hope you realize that you're just making your case worse."

She was both trying to keep her voice and herself quiet and calm, to stay in control, to appear confident. A task that proved incredibly difficult with Catra's hands stroking her face and nape. She definitely didn't like the way it made her feel, like she was in some deep waters and had no idea how far away from the bottom or the surface she stood.

Pushing her away, however, was an option Glimmer didn't want to use. Not only because it would further complicate their communication but especially because she didn't want Catra to think that she was embarrassed by something silly like this fake show of closeness to disrupt any potential eavesdropper. She was the queen now, not a little kid blushing at any sexual innuendo or beaming over understanding some dirty joke.

"What, you really think I'd want to help that big creep?"

Despite the frivolity of her gestures, Catra's tone was serious, maybe even anxious. Glimmer grabbed the hand touching her face and pulled it away slowly. Catra didn't try to resist.

"Well, let me see. You've always been with the Horde, always followed their interests and helped them, always tried to grab more power to bring misery to every citizen of Etheria, so yeah, I'd say that's very much in line with your past actions."

As she spoke, Catra's expression slowly crumpled into that defeated look she had met Glimmer with right before the Weapon had been activated. She had given up then, Glimmer was sure for once that it hadn't been an act. However, Horde Prime's arrival was giving her a new opportunity to get back on the tracks of her destructive path.

"Oh, sure, maybe you don't really want to help that monster because you don't care about him one bit but that doesn't mean you won't profit from his strength and army, just to gain more power."

"And then what? To do what?"

Glimmer couldn't parse what she meant at first, didn't understand if Catra was testing her to see if she could guess what she intended or mocking her that she didn't know. But the tone hadn't been right at all, it sounded confused, lost even. If she was having some kind of identity crisis though, Glimmer didn't feel like sympathizing. She had enough trouble already dealing with how far she had been willing to go and the resulting cost of using the Weapon. Her mind was too busy with consequences and the fate of her home planet to care about where Catra's unpredictable motives would push her.

There was no going back in time unfortunately, for both of them, and with that thought, she grabbed the back of Catra's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"Fine, I'll go along with it," she whispered against her lips, "but it doesn't mean I trust you. Don't go believing that."

Her options were limited and she had to accept that. She needed to focus on dealing with the biggest threat that was Prime first and then, she'd take care of Catra after that, if need be.

She kissed her again, more intensly, bringing Catra to respond this time. She seemed to have put her doubts aside too, as her tail started to stroke Glimmer's leg again. A knee went up against her crotch, forcing an undignified noise out of Glimmer's mouth. Feeling her body warming-up and blood rise to her face, she could only hope that she wasn't blushing too much. Catra smiled before pushing her tigh up and down. The rubbing of the clothes against her skin made Glimmer gasp.

Though it could have been bravado, she was pretty sure Catra was more experienced than her in this matter. How much and with who, she didn't especially wish to find out. Mustering-up her confidence, Glimmer moved her hand along the shaggy fur of Catra's arm, then down the slight curve of her bony hips covered by tight leather. She fumbled a bit to get her hand in the opening part between her shirt and pants. Staying focused was difficult with the way Catra was touching her and Glimmer felt her own gestures to be awkward in comparison.

Catra had tensed-up at the contact of her hand, so she tried to take it slow, doingt her best to find what made her tick and avoiding any mistake that would deter Catra. It took some time, as well as a lot of restraint to not simply indulge in the pleasure she was receiving but Glimmer glowed when she was rewarded with a moan that Catra couldn't bite back. Her angry, flushed expression that followed made it even better, encouraging Glimmer to be bolder.

With their faces so close together, heavy breath against each other's ears, hungry mouths kissing and sucking hot skin, it would have been easy to communicate without being noticed. However, they were much too busy for that now. Glimmer couldn't have thought of any plan or ideas to put forth, her brain's only concern being to one-up Catra, who was fighting back as hard as she could. She had forcibly pulled down Glimmer's top, exposing her round breasts and groping them fully with her hands. Catra wasn't gentle, grabbing and fondling the flesh greedily, her claws almost scrapping the skin as she thoroughly enjoyed toying with the big, brownish nipples. Put on edge by the blending of slight pain, discomfort and arousal, Glimmer's whole body shivered, unable to stop herself. New, uneven, gasps were escaping her, as she grew more and more out of breath while Catra's thigh kept bumping and rubbing against her drenched shorts.

She knew she wasn't the only one being affected though, her own fingers hot and sticky wet from teasing and stroking Catra's pussy. The warm tightness of the flesh made her afraid of going too fast and being too rough, though she had a feeling Catra wouldn't have minded that too much, seeing how harsh she was herself, as she nibbled at her neck and tits. Glimmer could tell she would be the one to climax first, no matter what she tried. There was a small sense of frustration to that, as if this was some kind of challenge she couldn't bear Catra to win but at the same time, she ached for the release that was promised to her. Panting heavily, she gathered her strenghts in keeping her mouth shut. Any word that would have come out of it now would have been far too damning.

It happened while Catra was sucking on her nipple, an uncontrolable whimper rose in Glimmer's throat and tension gathered in her legs to the tip of her curled toes. Her body seemed to go numb from all the pleasure gathered inside it and she laid completely still, mind blank for a few seconds. Once more, she struggled with what they had done, unsure whether she wanted to speak, afraid of the regret that would come pouring her thoughts shortly enough.

When she resolved to finish what she had started and get Catra off though, the door of the room opened again. Glimmer realized that she had forgotten that someone was supposed to come in looking for them and that they may even have watched their every move. She wouldn't have taken things this far otherwise, but she had been completely carried away.

As soon as they were interrupted, Catra had gotten up swiftly, pushing Glimmer's hand away. The clone that had led them here looked down in disdain and Glimmer shrieked, covering herself in panick with her hands before quickly pulling her top back up. The stickiness on her hand slightly grossed her out and she couldn't wipe it off on anything. She hadn't achieved her goal and the satisfied expression that Catra displayed over putting her in such an embarrassing position hurt even more so.

Biting the inside of her mouth to refrain from making any bitter comment inspired by the sight of Catra's smirking face, Glimmer also stood up and let the clone lead the way to their appointed chambers.

She put all her attention in memorizing the route they took and searching for any interesting elements in the corridors of the spaceship. Unfortunately, they mostly all looked the same and each of the doors they passed next to were closed, preventing her from seeing what awaited inside them. When she glanced behind her at one point, she could see from the corner of her eye that Catra appeared to be doing the same thing.

At last, they were shown into a soberly furnished chamber with two beds, a table and chairs, as well as a bathroom next to it.

"We didn't consider the possibility you might only want one bed but hopefully, that'll do. Now, if you'll allow me to get to way more important matters", noted the clone with a particularly acidic tone, before shutting the door and locking them in.

Catra let out a smug laugh and Glimmer, blushing furiously, couldn't take it anymore and pinched her thigh, right under her ass. It looked liked she'd definitely need to take care of Catra first, before even thinking of defeating Horde Prime.


End file.
